


Talk the Talk

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Chat Noir brings the poly relationship discussion to his Princess, hoping that maybe she'll be on board with Ladybug's proposal.





	Talk the Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to We Don’t Have to Choose Just One, and it will definitely make more sense if you’ve read that one first. It is also the Miraculous Fluff Month's Aug 18 prompt, gaming.

Marinette hopped out of her chair and did a little victory dance when the computer declared her the winner.  Chat was reasonable certain she had no idea how adorable she was.

"You're killing me, Princess."  He grinned to take away any sting from his words.  He really didn't mind losing, not with the little show she gave him.  The butt wiggle was one of his favorites.

"You picked the game, knowing you've never beaten me," she said, turning toward him.  Her eyes narrowed a bit as she focused on him. 

"I've been practicing," he insisted.  "I thought I had a chance."

"Kitty litter," she muttered, making it sound like a swear.  "You wanted me to win, didn't you?"

How did this girl read him so well?  Oh yeah, she was amazing.  "Can't pull anything over on you, can I?" he asked sheepishly.

She returned to her chair and shook her head.  "Nope.  I forbid it."  She smirked, then turned serious.  "You seem nervous tonight, Kitty.  What's wrong?"

He sighed, worried about how this was going to go.  He had a whole new respect for Ladybug, who had been willing to bring it up initially.  "There's something I need to talk to you about… and I'm kind of afraid.  This could either ruin things between us, or make them even better."  

He felt her pick up one of his clawed hands without even realizing she'd moved.  "Hey Kitty."  Her voice was soft and gentle.  "You can talk to me about anything.  You don't need to be nervous.  I promise."

"You're so sweet to me, Princess."  He raised her hand to kiss it.

"Well you deserve some sweetness."  She squeezed his hand.

He may as well leap right in.  "I had a talk with Ladybug recently, and… it's time for me to come clean with you, too."

"Oookay."  He'd never seen this combination of concern yet excitement on his Princess' face.  It was surprisingly pretty.

"So… I'm in love with Ladybug," he started.

Marinette grinned.  "I think all of Paris knows that."

"Yeah."  He chuckled.  "I haven't been exactly subtle about her."

She shook her head as if in agreement of what he hadn't done.

"But I've been a lot more subtle with you."  He took her other hand.  "It happened slower this time.  We became friends first, and somewhere in between the game nights and movies and cookies, I've fallen in love with you, too."

Her breath caught and she stared at him, her eyes shining.  Happiness brought her straight past beautiful to gorgeous.  She took one of her hands out of his and reached up to run her fingers gently down his cheek.  

"Is that… are you all right with me feeling this way about you?" he asked, uncertainly.  Her reaction seemed positive, but she hadn't said anything, so it was hard to be sure.

She nodded.  "Yes, Chat."  She caught her lip in her teeth, smiling.  "I wasn't going to fall for you.  When you first started visiting, I was determined that I wouldn't… I couldn't, because I already liked someone."

He wondered who that guy had been and why she'd never gone out with him.

"I tried to deny it at first, of course."  She shrugged.  "Is it weird to love two people?"

He shook his head.  "I don't think so.  I mean, I'm the same way.  And, I have to tell you that I spent some time thinking I was a jerk and that I didn't deserve either of you while I tried to figure out which of you I really loved."

"You're not a jerk," she insisted.  Without pulling her hands away from him, she slowly stood up, inched forward and settled herself in his lap.  "May I kiss you?" she asked.

His joy creeped up his stomach and settled in his throat.  "I want to verify something first."  He let go of her hand to cup her cheek.  "Ladybug taught me to be thorough with this part."  Though her approval of this plan was implied, he needed something more concrete.  "I want to date you, Princess.  But I also want to date My Lady.  Is that... something you're interested in?"

Marinette nodded.  "Yeah, but… is it okay with you if I have another guy on the side, too?  I mean… I like Ladybug and all, but… I'm not into her the same way."

He cleared his throat, puzzled by the lump there.  He was ecstatic.  "Ladybug has someone else, too, and he's not my type."  He liked himself just fine, and he took care of himself, but he was not attracted to himself.  That would be all sorts of weird.  "She proposed that as long as we talk to each other, as long as we are sharing information about who else we're with, that we'd be in a good place."

Marinette nodded in agreement.  "Yeah, well it seems like it's just you and him for me.  Uhm.  His name's Adrien.  I've been going to school with him for a few years."

"Adrien Agreste?" he asked.  Now this was a nice surprise.  He and Marinette had definitely grown closer, with all the hanging out they did, both with their best friends and on their own when Alya and Nino wanted to do gross couple things, as she'd called it.  But he wouldn't have dreamed that she liked both versions of him the way he liked her.

"Uhhh…"  Her cheeks went a beautiful pink.  "Yeah."

"We'll have to see what Adrien has to say about this, but apparently My Lady has been pining for him as well."  He winked.  "Here's hoping he has as good taste in women as I do."

Marinette giggled, leaning forward to press her forehead to his.  "So we're dating now, right?"

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"So can I kiss you?"

The lump in his throat vanished, replaced by a low rumble.  He gasped looking down at his chest when Marinette lightly pressed a hand there to feel the vibration.

"Oooooh," she sighed.  "You purr."

"That's… uh… new."  He was able to talk through the rumble, but it felt weird.

"Are you happy, Kitty?"

"The happiest."

Her lips brushed his forehead, then his cheek.  "You deserve to be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> There will be two more stories in this series for the ML Fluff Month.
> 
> _Special note to my poly readers:_ There are a lot of variations in polyamorous relationships and it’s my goal to be respectful of those while avoiding common mythrepresentations. If something in any part of this series feels off or wrong from a poly-perspective, please let me know so I can address it. 
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
